


Spiders Alike

by Merfilly



Category: Marvel (Comics), Spider-Girl, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, POV Female Character, Pheromones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-10
Updated: 2008-12-10
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Goblin threw a new twist in two arachnids' lives</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiders Alike

The armor won't fade entirely, no more than her spider sense can stop tingling. Two different incarnations, Madame Web might have said, as Arana and Spidergirl are lost in the moment.

Fighting had shifted, as blows and dodges turned to holds and caresses. It doesn't make any sense, and yet it does. Spidergirl, born of an accident in her father's life, and Arana, chosen by the Spider.

Of course, when they get free of the instincts, they might have plenty to say to the latest attempt at a Goblin, with his pheromone pumpkin bomb.

Until then, Arana's partner just hopes they don't give in to a Black Widow's instincts at the end.


End file.
